Oh (Aladdin)
TheLionKingLover12's movie-spoof of "Aladdin" Cast: *Aladdin - Oh (Home) *Jasmine - Disgust (Inside Out) *Genie - Alex (Madagascar) *Jafar - Balthazar Bratt (Despicable Me 3) *Iago - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Abu - Pascal (Tangled) *Magic Carpet - Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Besthe and Ono (The Lion Guard) *Sultan - Shrek *Rajah - Little John (Robin Hood) *Razoul - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *Peddler - Quick Draw McGraw *Gazeem the Thief - Sid Phillips (Toy Story) *Prince Achmed - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Omar the Melon Seller - Dodger (Oliver & Company) *Farouk the Apple Seller - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Old Jafar - Squidward (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Elephant Abu - Pegasus (Hercules) *Snake Jafar - Glut the Shark (The Little Mermaid) *Genie Jafar - Cyclops (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) *Woman at the Window - Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Razoul's Guards - Various Animal Villains *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Tanya (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West), Maid Marian (Robin Hood), and Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Three Balcony Harem Girls - Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Princess Cadence (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Necklace Man and Woman - Sid and Brooke (Ice Age: Collison Course) *Fat Ugly Lady - Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Two Hungry Children - Monster Kids (Monsters Inc) *Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Pot Seller - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Nut Seller - Timon (The Lion King) *Necklace Seller - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Fish Seller - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Fire Eater - Zazu (The Lion King) *Boy wanting an apple - Young Simba (The Lion King) *'Laddie' Dog Genie - Fergy Fudgehog (Viva Pinata) *Rabbit Genie - Donkey (Shrek) *Dragon Genie - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Giggles, Petuina and Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Sheep Genie - Shaun the Sheep *Camel Abu - Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Horse Abu - Buck (Home on the Range) *Duck Abu - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Ostrich Abu - Melman (Madagascar) *Turtle Abu - Crush (Finding Nemo) *Car Abu - Lighting McQueen (Cars) *Old Man Genie - Trusty (Lady and the Tramp) *Little Boy Genie - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) *Fat Man Genie - Larry the Lobster (SpongeBob SquarePants) *75 Golden Camels - themselves *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Flik (A Bug's Life) *53 Purple Peacocks - Birds (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) *Exotic-Type Mammals - themselves *Leopard Genie - Bambi *Goat Genie - Goofy (Disney) *Harem Genie - Adult Nala (The Lion King) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Monkeys (The Lion Guard)\ *60 Elephants - themselves *Llamas - themselves *Bears and Lions - themselves *Brass Bands - themselves *Cooks and Bakers - themselves *Bird that 'warble on key' - themselves *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Super-Spy Genie - Skipper (Madagascar) *Teacher Genie - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Table Lamp Genie - Peter Pan *Bee Genie - Mort (Madagascar) *Submarine Genie - Scooby-Doo *One of Flamingos - Walt (The Loud House) *Gigantic Genie - Scar (The Lion King) *Rajah as Cub - Bongo (Fun and Fancy Free) Category:TheLionKingLover12 Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof